


Brainiac

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Big Brother Erwin, Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Shy Armin Arlert, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: I've finally came up with a name for these drabbles. It's the One Word Challenge.Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also posted on my Deviantart happydoo2Attack on titan and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Armin.





	Brainiac

**B** eing the sweet baby sister of the Commander of the Scouts, you were friends with all the soldiers.  
**R** eading was your most favorite activity in the world and you could most often be found in the library.  
**A** nnouncing his arrival with a tentative clearing of his throat, Armin hated to disturb you.    
**I** nfatuated with a loving crush on yourself, he could barely stutter out the message that he had come to deliver.   
**N** odding your head, you agreed to accompany the blonde to a special dinner.    
**I** rresistibly smiling throughout the whole evening, you enjoyed every minute of the surprise date.  
**A** ttempting to overcome his nerves, Armin kissed you sweetly after escorting you back to your quarters.  
**C** onfidentgrin firmly in place, Erwin was especially proud that his plan had worked so well as he drifted sliently into the night.  


**Author's Note:**

> I've finally came up with a name for these drabbles. It's the One Word Challenge.  
> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also posted on my Deviantart happydoo2
> 
> Attack on titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Armin.


End file.
